Reinforce-mint
}} :Not to be confused with Enforce-mint, another Power Mint with a similar name. Reinforce-mint is a Power Mint plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, he will knock all zombies backward. He can also boost Reinforce-mint Family plants by activating their Plant Food abilities, increasing the effect of their abilities, whilst also boosting their toughness, damage and more whilst he is on the lawn. Reinforce-mint Family plants include: *Aloe *Chard Guard *Endurian *Holly Barrier *Infi-nut *Pea-nut *Primal Wall-nut *Pumpkin *Sweet Potato *Tall-nut *Wall-nut Like other Power Mints, he cannot be imitated or affected by other mints. After 8 seconds, Reinforce-mint will disappear. Reinforce-mint can be obtained with 100 mints in the Store when he is available. Origins Reinforce-mint's name is a portmanteau of the words "reinforcement," referring to his ability to boost defensive plants, and "mint," the real-life plant he is based on. Almanac entry Reinforce-mint boosts When boosted by Reinforce-mint, the following plants will have their Plant Food effects triggered, as well as receive the following boosts: *Aloe can absorb an additional 900 DPS, its heal cooldown will be reduced to 6 seconds, and it's heal is increased to 800 DPS. *Chard Guard can knockback zombies 9 times, and it can absorb an additional 3000 DPS. *Endurian can absorb an additional 5000 DPS, and its damage will increase by 80 DPS. *Holly Barrier can absorb an additional 5000 DPS, its leaves can absorb an additional 3000 DPS, and its Plant Food effect leaves can absorb an additional 5000 DPS. *Infi-nut can absorb an additional 4500 DPS. *Pea-nut can absorb an additional 12000 DPS, and its peas will do an additional 10 DPS. *Primal Wall-nut can absorb an additional 11000 DPS. *Pumpkin can absorb an additional 8000 DPS. *Sweet Potato can absorb an additional 8500 DPS. *Tall-nut can absorb an additional 32000 DPS. *Wall-nut can absorb an additional 8000 DPS. Upgrades Level upgrades Note that Reinforce-mint's recharge is 30 seconds shorter during the Improve-mint event. Strategies Reinforce-mint is best used when you have a lot of zombies on the board, with Pea-nut, Infi-nut, or with Holly Barrier. Reinforce-mint will cause all Reinforce-mint family plants to activate their plant food, with Pea-nut being the most noticeable as he is the only Reinforce-mint to have a long range attack. Using a Reinforce-mint when you have a column full of Pea-nuts will significantly weaken the horde, or even completely clearing it, and will nearly take down stronger zombies such as Gargantuars. In Arena, several columns of Pea-nuts will be required. Another very powerful strategy is to use Reinforce-mint to boost Infi-nuts in several columns. Doing so requires staggering the columns they are placed in to allow for consistent attacking plants, as well as provide extra barriers. Use plant food to recharge Reinforce-mint when the Infi-nuts lose their shields. Since Infi-nut shields have very high a amount of health, they should hold back the zombies for well over the 85 second recharge of Reinforce-mint. Holly Barrier also works very well with with Reinforce-mint, since the Reinforce-mint will cause the Holly Barrier to launch three strong missiles as the zombies, as well as potentially healing the Holly Barrier. As the plant food effect of the Holly Barrier also knocks back zombies, this can make for a great way to stall or even clear the lawn of zombies, especially if there are multiple Holly Barriers planted. Since Spring Bean was no longer able to combine with Blover, Reinforce-mint has been the substitute. Planting Blover, then immediately planting Reinforce-mint will wipe out all zombies on the lawn at the time. However, zombies that have not yet stepped on the lawn will not be knocked back and therefore not killed by Blover. Having Chard Guards right at the front of the lawn can help, as when their Plant Food effect is activated they will throw all zombies in front into the air, as well as have all their leaves restored. If this is timed correctly with Blover, all zombies on the board could be blown away. Transversely, using Reinforce-mint with Holly Barrier's barrier combined with Blover will insta-kill all zombies in a 3x3 area, wiping them off the board and will completely restore all of the barriers that have been previously used. Doing this though requires proper timing, for as soon as the barrier is launched, Blover must be planted immediately afterwards. Any zombies that have not stepped on the lawn will not receive any knockback, therefore those zombies will not be killed by the combo. Reinforce-mint, Blover and Chard Guard make a powerful combo in Arena, as the zombies there are extremely tough, making them difficult to kill with damage-inflicting plants like Peashooter. Blover will instantly kill all zombies in the air, regardless of toughness, and Reinforce-mint will heal Chard Guard at suitable intervals during the match. Holly Barrier can also be paired with Blover in Arena, which has great utilization in taking out high toughness zombies instantaneously. However, since Blover has been banned in more recent tournaments, these plants should not be recommended for use. Gallery Trivia *Reinforce-mint is misspelt regularly throughout the game. This is a list of how and where they are misspelt: **In its Almanac entry, it is misspelt as Reinforcemint, without the dash, even though the same entry also spells its name correctly, twice. **In the store, its piñata spells its name as Re-inforcement. The offer for Reinforce-mint, however, is spelt correctly. **At the news tab, the name is spelt Reinforce-ment. The name, like the Almanac entry, is also mentioned again with the correct spelling twice in the same paragraph. *Prior to the 6.8.1 update, Reinforce-mint family plants did not glow while Reinforce-mint was on the board. The screen also did not flash when Reinforce-mint is planted. *He is the second Power Mint released in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *He is currently the only mint capable of making plants in its own family activate their plant food ability. *This is the only mint to have its form with straight lines and a blocky form. See also *Defensive plants *Power Mints ru:Усиливающая мята Category:Power Mints Category:Premium plants Category:Reinforce-mint Family plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants that cost no sun Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants